Kim Hae Sook
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Hae Sook *'Nombre:' 김해숙 / Kim Hae Sook (Kim Hae Suk) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' B Dramas *Wise Doctor Life (tvN, 2020) *Mother of Mine (KBS2, 2019) *Babel (CSTV, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) *About Time (tvN, 2018) *Nothing to Lose (SBS, 2017-2018) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *Saimdang, Light's Diary (SBS, 2017) *Yeah, That's How It Is (SBS, 2016) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015) *You Are the Only One (KBS, 2014) *Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *Wang's Family (KBS2, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Childless Comfort (jTBC, 2012) *Can't Live Without You (MBC, 2012) *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *White Lies (MBC, 2008) *Robber (SBS, 2008) *First Wives Club (SBS, 2007) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *Mun Hee (MBC, 2007) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) *My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) *Stranger than Paradise (SBS, 2006) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) *End of Love (MBC, 2006) *My Rosy Life (KBS2, 2005) *The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young (KBS2, 2004) *Passion (MBC, 2004) *Little Women (SBS, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS2, 2004) *Wedding Gift (KBS2, 2003) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Summer Scent (KBS2, 2003) *Country Princess (MBC, 2003) *Confession (MBC, 2002) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *Golden Wagon (MBC, 2002) *Romance (MBC, 2002) *Confession (MBC, 2002) *To Be With You (KBS1, 2002) *This is Love (KBS1, 2001) *Her House (MBC, 2001) *Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) *Ladies of the Palace (SBS, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) *You Don't Know My Mind (MBC, 1999) *Queen (SBS, 1999) *Did We Really Love (MBC, 1999) *Because I Really (KBS2, 1997) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *The King of Chudong Palace(MBC, 1983) Películas *A Diamond in the Rough (2019) *Her Story (2018) *Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *RV: Resurrected Victims (2017) *Retrial (2017) *Miss Butcher (2016) *The Tunnel (2016) *Fingersmith (2016) *Helios (China, 2015) *Assassination (2015) *Sado (2014) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2013) *Wish (2013) *Tough as Iron (2013) *Tone-Deaf Clinic (2012) * The Thieves (2012) * Wonderful Radio (2012) * Mama (2011) * My Mom (2010) * Bat (2009) * Thirst (2009) * Congratulations! Our Love (2008) * Open City (2008) * Sunflower (2006) * My Girl and I (2005) * Wet Dreams 2 (2004) * My Brother (2004) * Dead Friend (2004) * Oh! Happy Day (2003) * Marrying the Mafia (2003) Reconocimientos *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' Excelencia Superior Actriz por Drama de larga duración (Yeah, That's How It Is) *'2015 52nd Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto (The Throne) *'2012 (49th) Daejong Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Thieves) *'2010 3rd Korea Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto (Life is Beautiful) *'2009 30th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor actriz de reparto (Open City) *'2008 2nd Korea Drama Awards:' Premio especial del jurado (First Wives Club) * 2008 45th Grand Bell Awards: Daejong Film Festival: Mejor actriz de reparto (Open City) * 2005 KBS Awards: Máximo Premio a la Excelencia - Actriz(My Rosy Life ) * 2004 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor actriz de reparto (Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young) * 2000 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor actriz de reparto (Autumn Tale) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Dibujo2.jpg Kim Hae Sook.jpg Kim Hae Sook2.jpg Kim Hae Sook3.jpg Kim Hae Sook4.jpg Kim Hae Sook5.jpg Kim Hae Sook6.jpg Kim Hae Sook7.jpg Categoría:KActriz